


Rememberance

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: oh shoot more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: back at it again with a one-shot i wrote @ 3:30 AM. more angst bc i don't have any ideas for happy fics lmfaoo,
i didn't know how to put it in the summary, so basically: hajime undergoes the hope cultivation project and mahiru finds him months later





	

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with a one-shot i wrote @ 3:30 AM. more angst bc i don't have any ideas for happy fics lmfaoo,
> 
> i didn't know how to put it in the summary, so basically: hajime undergoes the hope cultivation project and mahiru finds him months later

He wanted to stay by her side.

_“I...can finally be with you--!”_

She begged him not to go.

_“H-H-Hajme, please, you don’t wanna do this.”_

He didn’t wanna be known as ‘Unreliable Hajime’ anymore.

_“I can finally be someone you’re proud of, Mahiru. Why aren’t you happy?”_

She wanted to make more memories with him.

_“You don’t know what they’re even planning, do you?!”_

He lied.

_“Fine, I won’t go.”_

She believed him.

_“Th-Thank you, Hajime. We can...we can talk tomorrow, ‘kay? Chisa-sensei would be more than happy to help.”_

He left.

_“See you tomorrow, Mahiru.”_

She waited on him.

_“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow!”_

He never came.

 

Months passed -- Mahiru never forgot; Hajime did.

Well, he really wasn’t Hajime anymore was he? He was Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope.

He doesn’t remember anything. No memory of who he was in the past, no memory of all -- all he had was a name...one that he wasn’t sure he could call his. Well, it’s not that he minded it -- these were such trivial subjects after all, they’re not worth remembering.

His room was desolate; all he had was a bed frame with a slim mattress, and a door -- no light, no windows, no posters...hell, even the walls were black and the floor was made of solely concrete. Even his outfit -- a plain suit -- was empty to him. He could only describe it as…

...boring.

He found it boring, but then again, everything was boring to him...one of his talents is that of the Ultimate Analyst after all. There’s nothing in this world he could find joy in. He always knew the outcome.

But, when the door to his cave opened ahead of schedule, he was shocked...for a moment.

A red-headed girl timidly walks into the room, with a red binder pressed to her chest. She stood at 165 centimeters, had hazel eyes, freckles covering her face, and wore the uniform of this school he lived in...Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Opposed to the fact that she was alone when the door closed behind her, there was nothing about this girl that particularly stood out.

But...there was a definitely another presence just outside that door. Why didn’t they come in with her?

“Hajime?”

_Hajime?_

“How did you get past the guards?”

The girl stops in her place. She giggles nervously to herself -- a notion Izuru found all the more suspicious -- before talking. “That was Komaeda-kun.”

Was that the person she arrived with?

“Wait,” she says, before broadening her shoulders and pointing an accusatory finger at Izuru. “What do you think you’re doing? Is this where you’ve been these past couple of months -- after you promised me we’d talk about it? What kind of man goes back on their promise?!”

The girl pauses, before taking another step forward and puffing her chest (or, what little she had) out. “I-It’s not that I was worried or anything, I just wouldn’t have forgiven you if you went back on our promise.”

Izuru...doesn’t know what to say, or rather, if he should say anything. Well, judging from the aura surrounding her, she was starting to get a bit nervous.

She “H-Hey Hajime, why aren’t you saying anything..? It’s really unlike you.”

“Who are you?”

Three words.

All it took was three words to break the girl’s facade. Her face went pale, her mouth dropped, her eyes widened.

Izuru didn’t understand it.

She’s quick to catch herself, though. “Has it really been that long…? Ah, it’s the haircut, isn’t it? Yeah, Ibuki-chan really had a lot of fun with that.”

As she finished her sentence, the girl scratches the back of her neck, and again, giggles nervously. “Speaking of haircuts, you really could use one--! Seriously, who let you grow it out that long?!”

Izuru remained silent for that time, and he sits up in his bed to face her. “Who are you?”

There’s a pregnant pause, and the girl clutches the binder tighter to her chest, as the corners of her eyes began to wetten. “I...I see. It’s like that, isn’t it?”

“I don’t understand,” Izuru says. “Did you know me?”

She goes to speak, or at least she opens her mouth to, but no words come. None that Izuru can hear, at least.

When she finally does speak, her voice quivers, arm shakes. “Komaeda-kun said something like this was possible, so...here.”

_This Komaeda...sounds dangerous._

When she finally reached Izuru, she was holding the binder out in front of her, as if handing it off to Izuru himself. He could tell she was nervous, that her body shook, that there was a lot more she wanted to say.

But, with no words, Izuru took the binder from the girl’s hands, and opened it.

Inside...were photos.

The inside cover of the binder was a pink piece of paper with the names Hajime and Mahiru written inside, with a heart and arrow separating them.

As Izuru turned the page, he was faced with the contents of the binder; they were photos of the redhead standing before him, whose name he’s assumed is Mahiru, and a green-eyed boy, Hajime. 

The first photo was of Hajime sleeping soundly, his hand resting on the bare knee of the photographer, and the second was of the two at an ice cream parlor with a short, twin-tailed girl.

Izuru...wasn’t sure what the point of this was, but he continued to skim through the binder until he reached the end. He really didn’t understand why she was showing this to him.

“I don’t understand--”

As he began speaking, he finally looked up to Mahiru, and, he was quick to stop himself from continuing.

The tears streamed down her face like a waterfall, her entire body was shaking rapidly, and if Izuru didn’t know better, he’d think she was about to collapse in front of him.

But...he didn’t understand. “Why are you crying?

Her voice was shrill as she spoke. Her hands covered her face; and she instinctively backed away from the bed Izuru sat upon. “You don’t remember? You really don’t remember?!”

“Remember what?”

“ANY of it?!”

“I have no use for memories,” he said, casting the binder aside. “They’re boring.”

Mahiru had nothing left to say; hell, what could she say? 

Scratch that, she had a lot to say, but she just couldn’t force herself in fear she’ll completely lose her composure.

Still, with tears streaming down her face, she approaches Izuru’s bed one more time -- and Izuru only watches as Mahiru takes the binder he had previously set to his side.

With one final breath, Mahiru wipes the tears away from her eyes with her free sleeve. “These...are all I have left of him.”

She pauses, glancing over to Izuru, who watched in silence. “I’m sorry, Hajime.”

With a small bow, Mahiru’s ever-so frail body carries itself away from Izuru and to the door. But, as she placed her cold hand on the doorknob, Izuru speaks up again.

“Why are you sorry?”

Izuru could hear her take another deep breath, and, as she turns her head toward Izuru, he recognized the look on her face; despair.

“I...wasn’t able to save you from this, in the end. I let you leave me, and look what happened to you.”

Mahiru wanted him to answer her. She wanted him to come back to his senses and tell her to stay with him, ask her to help him remember. But…

Izuru had no need to say anything else. He had nothing to gain from the girl being around any longer...for today, at least. After all, she did what no one else has done for him before; she piqued his interest.

It wasn't until she left, and Izuru was left by his lonesome again that Izuru noticed the slightest tingling in his chest...one that wouldn't go away, one he could not identify the source of. It pained him.

 

She wanted him to remember.

_“Komaeda-kun...is there anything I can do to save him?”_

He wanted her to come back.

_“What…? What’s with this ache in my chest?”_

They both couldn’t possibly win…

...could they?


End file.
